Casper High Talent Show
by dakuness
Summary: Danny has had enough with lying about what he is and decides to tell seeding through a song during Casper High Talent Show that Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom. I do not own the series. and the song is a mix of text, which I do not own.


Secret sing in the Casper High Talent Show

This is an alternate reality from one of my stories Sea and Phantom, in this short story so Sea has her twin brother Danny was human ghost hybrids since they were 8 years old and is now 16 years old and they are in actual born hybrids . Sea's ghost half name is Ice, Danny's ghost half name is Phantom, nobody knows about the two ghost twins and Fenton twins are the same person. In the eight years so they keep it a secret for 8 years, they have become pressed down and bullied as Fenton and in their ghost half, they will either be hated or loved but it quickly switches between the different views. The two are fed up with it.

Danny is sitting on a rock in the middle of the park by 11 time he's in his ghost form as Phantom. his hair is white as snow and is easily ruffled and is further forward than back and reaches down to his shoulders, the bangs which he has covers his eyes and put his face in shadow if he did not glow. his skin is human but snow like pale his eyes glows in a clear electric green and his body glows in a friendly white aura. Phantom is wearing a pair of black pants tucked inside a pair of high boots that are white, he is wearing a black polo shirt which fits snugly against the skin so you can see his well toned muscles. In the waist he has three white belts so hang loose and he has a pair of white gloves that are folded down, he also wears a trench-like reaper coat that is black with a white border. From his back, he has two wings made of his green ecto plasma his wings resembles a bird but the bottom wing of feathers is not attached with the rest of the wings bays, but the that row of feathers, each feather is individually as if the beginning of the feathers where they are secured on the wings but is not visible.

Sea in her ghost form as Ice stood at the water surface in front of her brother when she touched the surface then it froze. Her hair is white as snow, her hair is set in a high ponytail that reaches the shoulders when it is set up, the front part of the hair is loose and framing her face. Her skin is human but snow like pale her eyes glows in a clear electric blue and her body shines in a friendly white aura. Ice is wearing a pair of black pants tucked inside a pair of black boots with high heels, she is wearing a black alter neck sweater that fits snugly to the body and is somewhat reminiscent of a corset. Her muscles are well toned and discreet and she has a visible figure that gets guys to dream. In the waist so she has a white belt, and she's wearing a pair of white gloves that are folded down, she also wears a winter-like trench, reaper coat that is white with black fur. From her back, she has two wings made by her blue ecto plasma his wings resembles a bird but the bottom edge of feathers is not attached with the rest of the wing bays without the that row of feathers, each feather is individually as if the beginning of the feathers where they is attached to the wings but is not visible.

She smiled sadly towards her brother and looks up at the starry sky "how are you?" she asked and he sighed, "I cannot go on, everything is just wrong to be loved, forgotten and hated at the same time without anyone even knowing it, I do not want that anymore, "he said sincerely," I know I feel the same but they would not understand " she said "maybe if you show the feeling in the right way" he murmured "in the week it's Casper High Talent Show maybe we should sing our feelings," she said, Phantom began to smile big "sounds like a good idée maybe we could also tell them what we are at the same time "he said and Ice started smiling tricky" sounds like we have a plan, "she said before they both went home.

Morning on Tuesday. Sea stands in front of the sheet where you write up whether to participate in the Talent Show, she took the pen and wrote her and her brother name and wrote sing duet. Before she walked away, Sea is wearing a big knitted sweater with too large collar, it reaches just below her butt, she has a black belt at the waist and her sweater is a soft dark blue green. She is wearing a pair of black gray jeans and a pair of black tennis shoes. She has normal but pale skin and ice blue eyes that can get everyone to stop by and look at them, her hair is a dark raven black with a slight blue tone.

* * *

Sea walked up to her brother and said "it's done" Danny is wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a pair of white tenniskor, he is wearing a gray polo shirt with a white Tee Shirt over that is easy too big. He has normal but pale skin and ice blue eyes that can get everyone to stop by and look at them, his hair is a dark raven black with a slight blue tone. "Good" he said.

Later Sam in her usual goth clothes came up to them "you have written you up on to sing," she said muddled, and the two just nodded and Tucker just stared "what were you thinking?" He asked, "sing?" Asked Sam "for the first, we can sing and is really good at it, "said Sea" and second, we want to say what we feel, "said Danny," and thirdly, there is one thing we want to tell through the song, "said the two together in a singing voice which made their two friends flabbergasted" okay good luck, "said Sam

During the week that went before the Talent Show so they practice the song that they wrote the ghosts that attacked during the week became more insecure and afraid of the two for both Ice and Phantom stopped holding back their strength, which made so that the attacks fell dramatically.

During the Talent Show multiple performances were actually good, while the second one wonders what they were doing, Dash showed his accuracy by throwing a ball a few others sang so you had ear pain, someone played instruments which was quite okay or really good Paulina did a cheerleading chant for Phantom that just got Danny to shake his head unfortunate. Someone did a magic show which did not go so well, then the second last were some that rap a song which just sounded wrong. "Okay that was interesting?" Said Lancer more questioningly "Now is the time for the final appearance, which will be made by Danny and Sea Fenton that will sing Do you know me, good luck," said Lancer before he walked off the stage.

* * *

Sea and Danny is wearing each a headset in black, the whole scene was dark and no one can see what happens the music starts and everyone shudders when they hear two terrifying laughter that stopped quickly on the scene as there are now four ice blue eyes that seems to shine in the darkness and said quietly together in singing voice and standing still

"Do you know me?"

Danny sings calmly and with a powerful voice but quiet and you see how he looks in a dim light from the lamps, all lost there breath when they noticed that the twins can sing and that they are extremely good at it.

"Do you know what it's like when,  
You're scared to see yourself?  
Do you know what it's like when,  
You wish you were someone else?

Who didn't need my help to get by,  
Do you know what it's like, "

Both sings peaceful together

"to be me"

Sea sings calm and with a powerful voice but quiet and you'll see how she looks in a dim light, and people start to wonder what are the two is singing about

"I glow white in the cold night,  
can't be seen in the day

My world of isolation,

Do you know what it's like  
The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside.  
I couldn't keep the secrets in, Heaven knows I tried."

With stronger voice and faster singing the two together, what secret wondering crowd silently

"I don't want to keep them,

the secrets"

music made up momentum and became more power rock both Sea and Danny starts to go on a walk bands that are not visible for the entire stage became covered in a thick fog  
"Don't let them in, don't let them see.  
Be the good child you always have to be.  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know.  
Well, now they know!  
Let it go, let it go!  
Can't hold it back any more.  
Let it go, let it go!  
Turn away and slam the door.  
I don't care what they're going to say.  
Let the storm rage on in this cold night**"**

meanwhile they sang the chorus so changed their clothes to Phantom and Ice by a light that flowed over the two and everyone was wondering how and what.

Danny is standing still while Sea continues to walk as He sings with power

"I got to fight another fight  
I got to run another night  
I'm on my way and I don't feel right  
I got to get me back  
I can't be beat and that's a fact  
It's OK"

Sea stands still and sings with her brother  
"I'll find a way"

They both ran, and stopped when they jumped up in the air while Sea is singing.

"You ain't gonna take me down no way

Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it  
Don't push me  
I'll fight it  
Never gonna give in, no  
never gonna give it up, no"

They both sang with strength and their skin paled to the snow-like skin color as their ghost form, the audience noticed but just wondering how the twins do these effects.

"Don't let them in, don't let them see.  
Be the good child you always have to be.  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know.  
Well, now they know!  
Let it go, let it go!  
Can't hold it back any more.  
Let it go, let it go!  
Turn away and slam the door.  
I don't care what they're going to say.  
Let the storm rage on in this cold night"

Danny starts to go and sing with strength and confidence with a cocky smile

"Who's gonna fight for what's right,  
Who's gonna help us survive,  
We're in the fight of our lives!  
And we're not ready to die!"

The two sang together and standing still with their gaze down but as they raise their gaze then glows their eyes in electric blue and green  
"but still,

that's what we are,

not alive"

Sea sang the next bit with feeling and power, and with with whimsy smile and the audience wondering if there really is Danny and Sea  
"Who's gonna fight for the weak,  
Who's gonna make 'em believe,"

Danny sang

"Don't let them in, don't let them see."

Sea sang  
"I've got a Hero!"

Danny sang

"Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know."

Sea sang  
"I've got a Hero!  
Livin' in me!"

Danny and Sea singing together that started running forward before stopping  
"I'm gonna fight for what's right,  
Today I'm speaking my mind,  
And if it kills me tonight,  
I will be ready to die!"**  
**

Danny sang alone with his hands against his chest

"A Hero's not afraid to give there life"

The two sang together and captured everyone's emotions so no one could refuse to listen "Don't let them in, don't let them see.  
Be the good child you always have to be.  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know.  
Well, now they know!  
Let it go, let it go!  
Can't hold it back any more.  
Let it go, let it go!  
Turn away and slam the door.  
I don't care what they're going to say.  
Let the storm rage on in this cold night"

Sea sang on his own with her hand against her chest pleading to the audience with her voice, the crowd just listening now to what the song is about and the emotions they sing with "Why did it all go wrong?  
I wanna know what's going on  
And what's this holding me?  
I don't know where I'm supposed to be  
I got to fight another fight  
I got to fight with all my might"

Depressed, so sings Danny and both he and Sea got a visible white aura that surrounds their bodies, and the audience lost there breath, the two now appear as ghosts

"I got to fight today,  
To live another day;  
Speaking' my mind today,  
My voice will be heard today!"

Together they sing and started walking again

"I've got to make a stand,  
It's funny how some distance,  
makes everything seem small.  
the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all

but still,

that's what we are,

not alive

It's time to see what I can do,  
to test the limits and break through.  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me.  
I'm free!"

Sea singing alone with security and strength that no one thought she has. The whole scene is now frozen in ice and the fog is colored in green and blue

"My power flurries through the air into the ground.  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back; the past is in the past!"

They both sing together and their hair turned white as snow, and all lost there breath

"Let it go, let it go.  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn.  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect child is gone  
Here we stand, in the light of day.

Let the storm rage on!

we couldn't keep the secrets in, Heaven knows we tried.

we don't want to keep the secrets,"

Sea now as Ice sings with echoing voice

"no

no more "

Danny now as Phantom started to float in the air with his sister and they sang together in the echoing voice when their birdlike wings of energy in the blue and green were created and no one could hesitate on who they are. they sang slower and the music began to fall silent

"Do you know what it's like when,  
You're scared to see yourself?  
Do you know what it's like when,  
to keep the secrets in"

They both sang the last words calmly without music entirely in their ghost form

"Here I stand here we are

Do you know me now?"

Ice and Phantom floating in the air above the stage and looking out over the audience before they said "in 8 years we've been like this," said Ice "for 8 years said we have been half alive," said Phantom "you hate us," said Ice "you love us, "said Phantom" you treat us like we do not exist in human form " they said together, "you have no idea how it feels to be half dead," said Phantom "you do not know how it feels to constantly having to prove that we are good because we want to help," said Ice "you do not know what it means to be a hybrid "said Phantom" truth is that we are half human and half ghost " they said together and landed on the stage and let the light flood over them, it left now Danny and Sea Fenton on stage as they are now walked off and out of there without being stopped.

Everyone in the audience and those who are there are confused they are deeply impressed by the song, but then you start thinking about the text as the two sang, they understood a little how the two feel but not really. Sea and Danny's parents were in total shock over what they have just heard and the way, they're ghost hunters they should know that their own children are ghosts but for 8 years, they have not even noticed anything, Valerie was the first to react and quickly ran out after them, and when she came out of the building so were both there at the street and smiled at her with strength and confidence that you do not usually see.

"Why?" she screamed out, and the two Fenton ran out with guns blazing "why" said Sea "simple" said Danny then Sea created a shield and shifted over to Ice "we are born hybrids but our ghost half did not wake up until the accident when we were 8 years, "said Danny and shifted over to Phantom" biologically so is Maddie Fenton our mother but Jack Fenton is not our biological father, "said Ice and both Fenton just froze" we knew that we would not be welcome at Fenton any more when they found out the truth, "said Phantom" but we could not lie any more pretending to be someone we are not, "said Ice" we are a mixture of our two halves "they said together.

The two ghost hunters began to attack the shield, but it was not even a scratch in it "good-bye" said the two and created a portal and went through it to The ghost zone. And arrived at ther father's lair with ticking clocks "welcome home Daniel Phantom Time, Serenity Ice Time" said a ghost in purple clothes, blue skin and red eyes, the ghost that is their father and master of Time, Clockwork. Sea and Danny appearance changed when their two human and half ghost combined, they still look like ghosts but they are breathing now. Danny's hair got black tips meanwhile Sea received blue markings around the eyes in a labyrinthine pattern that went down and back to neck. Both their blue and green eyes became completely a liquid green and blue lack any pupil or iris, that was the only thing that was changed. They both smiled at the ghost "hello father, we're home now," they said simultaneously.


End file.
